fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Luminiscence
Luminiscence This element can be given if you accomplished The Bright Quest. Luminiscence is a blinding agent in the world of elements. Blinding can last for 3 or more seconds. Luminiscence can be bought for 12500 diamonds if you can not accomplish the quest. Statistics Damage : Very High Defense : Normal Speed : Above Average Spells Luminiscent Orbs User shoots several orbs that glow anywhere it goes, blinding opponents and dealing low damage per orb. -->The user shoots 10 green orbs to the direction of the mouse cursor. Charging doesn't multiply, nor divide the amount of orbs. Each do 25 ~ 50 damage. These projectiles glow during travel, and they have a huge blast radius. When an opponent gets hit, they will be blinded for 0.5 seconds per orb, which stacks when more of them hits. They take 500 damage + 5 second blinding. This multi projectile spell has a 6 second cooldown. *Consumes 250 mana '' '''Luminiscent Annihilation' User shoots 4 beams in 4 directions that each could do high amounts of damage. -->The caster will glow in their position, and then summon 4 beams of luminiscence. When it hits an opponent, it will deal 90 damage per 0.5 seconds of coming in contact with the beam. This projectile spell has a 5 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 850 shards Luminiscent Directions User's mouse cursor draws a glowing line within 2 seconds, transporting the user to the end and then leaving a patch of blinding in its wake. -->The user will have a glowing cursor which they can use to draw lines and curves. After 2 seconds, the user is transported to the end. When the caster reached the end, the line glows and is left there for 10 seconds. It will blind the opponent for 4 seconds and then thrown away depending on the direction they are facing at, though it does no damage. This transportation spell lasts for 11 seconds. *Consumes 300 mana and costs 950 shards Luminiscent Awake User sends down multiple spears out of luminiscence. Each drag down the player and blind them temporarily. -->The user clicks an area with their mouse cursor. After a second, several glowing spears within a 6.4 stud radius fall down in a vertical position, dragging opponents down and dealing 15 ~ 30 per spear. It does a total of 165 ~ 330 damage. They will also blind the opponent for 5 seconds while they are attacked. This close range spell has an 8 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 1100 shards Hurtful Light User shines and glows in their area, casting down beams of light that trap in opponents and do massive amounts of damage, stun and blinding. A thin beam hits the caster which teleports each opponent far away from the magic summoner. -->The user shines in their area. Any nearby player/s are trapped in beams of light after a second. Each beam cast shockwaves that deal 35 ~ 70 damage per second. 8 shockwaves are casted, dealing a total of 280 ~ 560 damage whilst the opponents are blinded and stunned for 6 seconds. After 2 seconds of rest, a thin sheet of beam hits the caster and then teleport opponents away within 30 studs. This ultimate has a 1 minute and 55 second cooldown. *Consumes 1000 mana and costs 1500 shards * '''Note : '''What helps you escape at low health is this ultimate because it rather teleports opponents far away instead of pushing them away, which also triggers their confusion.